To monitor connectivity, detect link failures, and monitor various performance parameters of computer networks, network devices such as network switches, routers, edge devices and the like periodically transmit a sequence of packets and perform detection and/or measurements using the sequence of packets. A sequence of packets is typically stored in a memory using buffers. For example, each packet is stored in a separate buffer, and the sequence of packets is maintained as a linear list, or a linked list, of the separate buffers. Storing the packets in separate buffers allows the network device to easily modify a sequence, for example by removing a particular packet from the sequence or adding a packet to the sequence. However, storage of packets in separate buffers typically results in inefficient usage of the memory due to unused memory space in the separate buffers.